When a fire door is installed in a building it is important that it is installed correctly in accordance with building regulations and British Standards and according to the field of application report as issued by a fire consultant to ensure that it is capable of performing its function when required. Additionally, it is important that the Fire-door supplier can establish that full installation instructions have been provided to the installer in order to establish duty of care. It has been found that it is not uncommon for fire doors to be supplied with inadequate (or no) installation instructions, or instructions that are provided as loose sheets, which are typically thrown away during or after installation. Such instructions would generally include: instructions concerning the requirements for the doorframe; the specifications concerning requirements for door gaps between the door and the frame and the door and the floor: requirements regarding intumescent seals fitted to the door or door frame, the provision of adequate hinges and door latch and automatic closing devices, all of these being required to be provided to ensure that the fire doors are properly fitted and can perform the function for which they are provided.
Since fire doors can be fitted by any builder, who may or may/not adhere to the strict technical requirements it is an object of the invention to provide a means by which adequate instructions can be provided to an installer and which also include means for providing a visual indication that proper instructions for installation have been provided.
At present, instructions supplied with fire doors tend to be of two types, namely a minimal list of instructions to be attached or adhered to the fire door, which should not be removed, or a full list of instructions that comes loose with the packaging and is typically thrown away with the rubbish when installing. Subsequently, when a building inspector is examining a property, at the very most, the only indication of how to install the fire doors is the small minimal list which is normally stuck to the top of the door. However, such a minimal list is inadequate on its own in that it provides no indication whether full instructions had been provided or followed.